Second Chance At Love
by Kaci Cole
Summary: Use to be Scrop. No Hermione. What if Snape had a daughter and she fell in love with Draco? If Draco broke her heart will she still love him or will she hate him? DracoOC then OliverOC AU
1. Prologue

A Second Chance at Love

By Scrop

Summary:

No Hermione. What if Snape had a daughter and she fell in love with Draco? If Draco broke her heart will she still love him or will she hate him? Draco/OC then Oliver/OC (AU)

Prologue

Snape's POV

Hi my name is Severus Snape. I am a the potions teacher at Hogwarts and a spy for my father-in-law to protect the people that mean the most to me, my daughter and wife. My precious baby girl thinks of me as her uncle.

If Voldemort knew about my daughter and the fact that she is Dumbledore's granddaughter he will find a way to turn her. Harry Potter is not to destroy Voldemort by himself. There are two parts to the prophecy.

"One daughter shall be conceived by dark and light with the power of three combined into one essence. The granddaughter of a dark family and a headmaster, she will protect the chosen one to destroy the Dark Lord for the Light side but if turned, she will protect the Dark Lord and Evil's side. She will have the power of time. She will fall in love with Dark and Light. A Dark love will lead her to pain for years and in her 5th year of Hogwarts she will find an eternal love and find friends for life in her first year."

I am afraid the prophecy is beginning to come true. Voldemort has attacked the Potters and now I must also protect my best friend's child when he comes to Hogwarts. I knew that Voldemort was going to attack the Potters and I couldn't do anything. The order of the Phoenix have decided to send Harry to his aunt and uncle. What I heard from Lily and James, the Dursley don't like magical folks and I am beginning to worry what they are going to do to poor little Harry. I have to be mean to Harry and my daughter.

By the way her name is Foxlyn Elizabeth Athenea Seline Croft Dumbledore Snape.


	2. Heartbreak

Summary:

No Hermione. What if Snape had a daughter and she fell in love with Draco? If Draco broke her heart will she still love him or will she hate him? Draco/OC then Oliver/OC (AU)

Chapter 1 Heartbreak

Fox's POV (ten years later)

My name is Foxlyn Croft and I am going to see my boyfriend Draco Malfoy. We have been going out for 6months. Yeah I know everyone thinks that he's going to be a death eater and he's going to hurt me but they are wrong and we love each other. A lot of people say that I am too young to know what love is. Mom and Uncle Sev say as long that I am happy it's OK with them. Why do people assume that just because you are 11 years old, you don't know anything about love?

I can't wait til September 1st because I get to see grandpa, Uncle Sev and the teachers of Hogwarts. I am sad because I won't see Mom and Winne after school anymore. We finally arrived at the Malfoy Manor.

Normal POV

"Hi Mrs.Malfoy, How are you?"

"Fine dear. How are you?"

"I am good."

"Hi Narcissa." Said Nicolyette (Fox's Mom)

"Hi Nicolyette." Said Narcissa

"Hi Dray." Said Fox

"Hey Fox, Hi Mrs. Croft." Said Draco (An. No one knows that Snape and

Dumbledore 's daughter is Married expect the Order and the fact that she is his daughter.)

Fox kissed Draco on the cheek.

"Fox, we need to talk."

"What is it Dray?"

Draco's POV

She is going to hate me after I tell her. She won't let me touch or kiss after this.

Normal POV

Draco did the only thing he could think of and kiss her in a very passionate way and hold her close for 5 mins.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing I just miss you."

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"We can't see each other anymore."

"Why?" ask Fox stepping away from Draco

"Because I love someone else and we have been going out for 2 weeks."

Fox started crying and Draco as tried to hung her.

"But we can still be friends."

"Friends……Friends? I WANT NOTHING TO DO YOU ANYMORE.I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!" yelled a very angry, upset and heartbroken Fox.

Nicolyette's POV

I just heard Fox yell that she hates Draco. What's going on? Fox never says she hates someone.

Normal POV

"Narcissa, I think we should check that out!"

"OK"

Back to Fox and Draco

Draco has been trying to calm down Fox.

"I hate you, I hate you." Fox has been repeating since Draco told her.

"Fox, I am sorry." Said Draco touching her

SLAP!

"Don't ever touch me, don't even speak to me."

"Fox, I am very sorry for hurting you but can we please be friends. You'll see before time we will be back to best friends before we started dating. I really did miss you." Said Draco pulling Fox into is arms.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Said Fox as she pushed Draco away.

"Fox, please listen. This is for the best."

"How is this for the best, Draco? I love you and you just go and hurt me. HOW THE HELL IS THIS FOR THE BEST?"

"Draco, Fox what's going on?" ask Nicolyette

"Mom, can we go home?" asked a crying Fox

"Why are you crying?" Ask Narcissa

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fox, please don't be angry." Said Draco

"Like you care how I feel." Said Fox in a voice filled with anger and pain.

"Fox, can I talk to you before you leave?"

"Fine."

"What's going on?" ask Narcissa

"Nothing."

After finding a private place.

"What?"

Draco was a little take back by the coldness in her voice.

"Who is the lucky girl?"

"It's-it's-it's Pansy." Draco Sutter

"Well I hope you are happy with her." Said Fox walking away.

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"Please don't do this. We ca still be together." Said Draco

"How? Are you going to break up with her? No what we had is over. Goodbye Draco."

She gave him one kiss Goodbye and went back to her mom.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Bye Narcissa, Bye Draco." Said Nicolyette

"Bye Mrs. Malfoy, Bye Draco." Said Fox

"Bye Nicolyette, Bye Fox." Said Narcissa

Draco just stayed quiet and looked at Fox with a longing.

Draco's POV

What have I done? I lost the best thing that ever happened to me.

Authors Note

Is Draco going to give up on Fox?


	3. Taking to Uncle Sevvie

Chapter 2 Talking to Uncle Sevvie

When they reached home Fox ran to her room and started crying.

2 days later

Nicolyette POV

Ok, Fox has been in her room for 2 days. She hasn't eaten anything. I worried. Winne isn't happy as normal because she and Fox aren't making cookies after she coming back from surfing. I tried to talk to her but the only reply I got was a sob. I am calling her father maybe she will open up to him.

Normal POV

Nicolyette walks to the fire place.

"Sereveus Snape."

"Nic, what's wrong?"

"Fox………." That was the only thing that was needed to be said and Sereveus was there.

"What's wrong with my baby girl?"

"She has been in her room for 2 days. She hasn't eaten or gone surfing."

"I am going to talk to her plus I need to explain about my behavior. I 'm spending the rest of the summer here."

"That's good but we need to get Fox to open up and make this place fill with laughter."

With that said he started thinking of ways to talk to Fox about Hogwarts!

Knock! Knock!

"Who-sob-is-sob-it?"

"It's me."

"Come-sob-in."

Snape's POV

I walk into Fox's room and found myself looking at the once cheerful, happy girl. WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO MY DAUGHTER. When I find out whom, I am going to kill them.

Normal POV

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Draco broke up with me."

"WHAT! I am going to kill him." Said a very angry Snape

"Please don't."

"WHY?"

"Because I love him."

"I am going to kill him."

"Please don't."

"Why did he break with you?"

"He-sob-love-sob-someone-sob-else."

"I am going to kill that little son of a bitch." Said Snape getting angry again

"SERVEUS SNAPE! WHY ARE YOU SWEARING?" yelled Nicolyette

If looks could kill Serveus would have been dead from the look on Nicolyette face.

"Because……… Because……………… Because……………………………………….." said a very scared Serveus . (An. LOL)

Its one thing to mess with an angry Snape but a Dumbledore basically you just signed your death wish.

"Because…" said Nicolyette.

"Because Draco broke up with Fox." Said Serveus still a little scared of Nicolyette.

"I 'M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE SON OF A BITCH AND SEND HIS HEAD TO HIS PARENTS! WHY THE HELL DID HE BREAK UP WITH FOX?" Ask a very angry and ready to kill Nicolyette.

"Because he loves someone else." Said Serveus tried to calm Fox down.

"It's Okay."

"No, it's not ok. I still love him but I hate him."

"Winne."

With a Pop and Winne was there. Winne isn't like any other house-elf; she is treated as part of the family. Winne is very overprotective of Fox like her family.

"Can you run a bath for Fox?"

"Is fox alright?" ask Winne

(An. Think of Dobby but better clothing and a girl.)

"She will be."  
"Fox, why don't you go surf?"  
"Sure."

"Before you go, we need to talk." Said Serveus.

"Ok."

"Fox, your bath is ready."

While Fox was having her shower she was thinking about all the good times she had with Draco. After 30 minutes she walks into the library.

"Uncle Sevvie."

"Fox, we have to talk about Hogwarts."

Serveus spend 15 minutes talking to Fox about his behavior at Hogwarts.(An. Think of the movie.)By dinner time Fox was laughing but she did not smile.


	4. Hogwarts

_Chapter 3 Hogwarts_

_(4 years Later)_

_(An. Harry and Fox are Prefects)_

_thoughts_

_Normal POV_

_It has been 4 years since Draco broke up with Fox and things have gotten worst for them. Fox is friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. In their first year they stop Voldemort from getting the Sorcere's Sone. Second Year again they stop Voldemort and the Basilisk. Third year they help Harry's Godfather escape.Harry was in the Triwizard tournament and won. He found out that Voldemort was back but no one believe him. Now the Golden Trio is now studying._

_"Fox, can I see your notes?" ask Ron_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"You have your own."_

_"But Fox..."_

_"RONALD WEASLEY, IF YOU DON'T STOP I AM GOING TO THROW THIS BOOK AT YOUR HEAD."_

_"So, your going to help." replied Ron not believing Fox._

_Ron only had enough time to duck but the book hit Oliver Wood in the stomach. Now, Oliver Wood is in 6th year and Fox has a crush on him._

_"Shit, I jus hit the guy i like in the somach."_

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."_

_"Shut it, Potter or Snape will have to make a potion that will bring you back to the world of the living."_

_"You guys are chickens." said Ginny as Harry move away from Fox._

_"I am sorry for hitting you, Wood."_

_" It's Okay. Call me Oliver."_

_Everyone on the Quidditch team and Ron Knew that Oliver has a crush on Fox but they are waiting for them to get together on their own._

_"Look Oliver, sorry for hiting you again."_

_"Croft, it's okay. Your having a bad day."_

_"Call me Fox. No, it's more like a pain in my side named Ron."_

_"Hey, that's not fair."_

_"Geezz, you think."_

_"HAHAHAHAHA."_

_"Shut up, Harry."_

_"Yesterday was funny."said Harry as he change the subject._

_"What happened?"_

_"Fox turned Malfoy into a pink Jello."said Harry_

_"Why?"_

_"Because he call Professor Dumbledore a muggle-lover expect he did use the word muggle." said Ron _

_"And she called him, Umbridge Jr." said Harry_

_This cause the hole Gryffindor tower to laugh. Professor Umbridge is the new DADA teacher and she is here to ee what's going on at Hogwarts and everyone but the Slytherins._

_"Hey Fox, can I talk to you for a sec."_

_"Sure Harry."_

_"Do you still love Malfoy?"_

_"What?No."_

_"Sure?"_

_"Yes. Why are you asking?"_

_"I just want to make sure."_

_"Hey, do want to practice for quidditch."_

_"Sure."_

_Harry and Fox practice til Oliver ask to talk to Fox and Harry went inside._

_"Do you always help Harry?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why did you try out?"_

_"At the time I had other things on my mind and First years aren't allowed to try out."_

_"Who taught you how to play?"_

_"My mom, my uncle and my grandfather."_

_"What position did they play?"_

_"My Mom and grandfather were seeker's and my uncle was a chaser."_

_"This is not what I really came to talk to you about."_

_"Oh."_

_"You see thing is ...I have..."_

_"What are you trying to tell me."_

_"I have a crush on you since I first saw you in the Great Hall for the first time."_

_"You have a crush on me?"_

_"Yes and if you don't feel the same way I'll understand."_

_"Look Oliver, I have a crush on you too."_

_Oliver's POV_

_Did she just say she likes me too?_

_Normal POV_

_"You like me?"_

_"Yes."_

_Oliver pulled her into a passionate kiss._

_"Sorry.'_

_"For what?"_

_"For kissing you before asking yuo to be my girlfriend."  
"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."_

_They kissed until someone yelled at them and turned to see Malfoy._

_"Why the hell are you kissin her?"_

_"Do you have problem with me kissing my girlfriend?"_

_"Yes I do... wait did you just say girlfriend."_

_"Yes."_

_"Step the fucking hell away from her you fucking son of a bitch.'_

_Before Oliver could replied, Draco was hit with a leg-locker, body-bind and every single hex that Fox knew._

_"Wow."_

_"We should get some help."_

_"Don't worry about young Master Malfoy, I will heal him, now, return to your common room." said Professor Dumbledore coming out of no where._

_"Thanks Professor." They replied before leaving._

_They returned to the tower to find the whole tower studying._

_"What took you so long?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Yeah." said Ron_

_"Ron, shut up."_

_"Wood,why are your hands around Fox's waist?" ask Harry_

_"Do you want to tell them or should I?"_

_"You can."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Anytime."_

_"After you left I asked Fox out and she said yes."_

_"About bloody time."_

_WACK!_

_"OWWWW. That hurt."_

_"Ginny, I am very proud of you."_

_"Thanks Fox."_

_"But she hit me."_

_"How old are you, Ron?"_

_"15."_

_"Realy?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Coulda fooled me."_

_"Ron, don't say anything." said Harry_

_"So, you guys are dating?" said George_

_"Yes.'_

_"FRED WEASLEY, DON'T YOU DARE." said Fox_

_"How do you know what I am doing when your eyes are closed."_

_"It's a gift."_

_Fred was going to put a exploding snap in Ron's hair. Now that everyone is sitting and doing homework._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH."_

_"Fox, why are you screaming?"_

_"I forgot my book in the Potions room."_

_"I'll go with you."_

_"No, it's ok. I'll only a couple of minutes give or take."_

_"OK."_

_Fox ran to the Potions room and when she entered Professor Snape was at his desk._

_"Hello Uncle Sevvie."_

_"Hello Sweetie."_

_"How are you?"_

_"Fine.You?"_

_"Wonderful."_

_"I am in Love."_

_"With who? Draco?"_

_"No. Oliver."_

_"Oliver as in Oliver Wood?"_

_"Yes and he likes me too. He asked me out and I said yes."_

_"WHAT!"_

_"Aren't you happy for me?"_

_"Yes but I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"I know, I promise to be careful."_

_"Ok, so what brings you here."_

_"I forgot my book."_

_"Which one?"_

_"The book you got me for my b-day last year."_

_"You mean the dairy that looks like a book."_

_"Yes."_

_"Anything I don't know."_

_"You know everything in there."_

_Except maybe how I wish you were my dad._

_"Look sweetie, I'm sorry for yelling earlier."_

_"It's okay."_

_"So, how was the potions homework?"_

_"Easy."_

_"Well little miss know-it-all, maybe I'll make it harder."_

_"I don't think everyone wil be happy."_

_"Too bad for them. You better get back to your common room."_

_"Bye Uncle Sevvie."_

_"Bye Sweetie."_

_One her way back to the common room. She ran into Malfoy._

_"Fox."_

_"Malfoy."_

_"Why are you going with Wood?"_

_"Because I like him and He likes me."_

_"What about us?"_

_"There is no us."_

_"That not true, I love you and you love me."_

_"Look Malfoy, I did love you once, but I don't know."_

_"So, we still have a chance?"_

_"No, we don't. You are with Pansy."_

_"We broke up because you mean so much to me."_

_"Sorry Malfoy, what we had was a thing of the past."_

_"You don't mean that."_

_"I do. You need to move on."_

_"I can't.'_

_"Then I am sorry."_

_Fox walk back to the Griffyindor Common room while Malfoy stay looking at her._

_Flashback_

_The door for the compartment opened and Fox stepped into Draco's._

_"Fox."_

_"Hi, did you see a toad anywhere?"_

_"No but we need to talk."_

_"There is nothing for us to talk about because we covered everything at the manor. Thanks for helping."_

_"Fox."_

_She didn't hear the rest because she walked out of the compartment._

_End of Flashback_

_I will get you back. Draco silencely promised and walked back to his common room._

_"Hey guys."_

_"Hey Fox, did you find your book?" ask Harry_

_"Yeah."_

_"What took you so long?"_

_"I ran into Malfoy."_

_"What happened?" ask Ron_

_"Nothing."_

_After that they drop it except Fox, who started thinking about what happened between her and Malfoy._

_"Fox, can i talk to you for a moment? asked Harry_

_"Sure.'_

_"What happened between you and Malfoy/"_

_Fox told Harry everything that happened between her and Malfoy.( An. Harry is more understanding than Ron.)_

_"He had the nerve to tell you that."_

_"Harry, it doesn't matter."_

_"So, what are you going to do?"_

_"I know that part of me still loves him but my feels for Oliver are stronger."_

_"That's good."_

_When they returned they found Ron dancing to " You Drive Me Crazy" by Britney Spears._

_"Nice dancing Ron." said Fox_

_"Thanks Fox.'_

_"So mate, you like Britney Spears." said Harry_

_"No."_

_"Ron, we know you love Britney. You don't have to deny it." said Fox_

_"Ron, I thought you like Lav."_

_"Yes, No, Yes...No."_

_"Make up your mind, Ron." said Fox_

_"Yes."_

_"I knew it! I knew it." said Fox jumping up and down._

_"HARRY!"_

_"I didn't tell her."_

_"Fox,how do you know I like LAv?"_

_"You like Lav?"_

_"Yes. How do you know?"_

_"Know what"_

_"I LIKE LAV?"_

_"OH! You look at her all class."_

_"Does she like me?"_

_"Yes but she also like someone else."_

_"Who?"_

_"Dean."_

_"Sorry mate." said Harry_

_"Who does she like more?"_

_"Ron, your soul mate isn't Lav."_

_"Then Who?"_

_"I can't tell you but when it's time, you'll know. So, who's ready for the Trans exam tomorrow?"_

_The only answer Fox got was groans from Harry and Ron. As the year passed Fox and Oliver's relationship became stronger. The Golden Trio also stopped Voldemort from taking the Prophesy and got Peter Pettigrew. So, now Sirius is free. (An. I like it better when he is alive and I think Harry should have a father figure.)_


	5. The Child Of The Future

_Chapter 4 _

_The Child Of The Future_

_(An. Summer Vocation)_

_"Now baby girl, when you reach the house go to my room and wake me up. Give this letter to your grandfather, I will know who you are. I want you to help Uncle Harry. OK?"_

_The little girl with sandy blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and olive skin nodded her head._

_"I love you, baby."_

_"I wuv you, mommy."_

_"Bye."_

_The little girl was sent back to the past._

_"Hey Kiddo, welcome to the past."_

_Since Fox controlled time which meant she could tell if there is a change in time and she knew this girl was coming._

_"Mommy._

_(An. She sented her daughter back to help Harry.)_

_"Hailey Elizabeth Wood, keep your voice down or you will wake your grandparents."_

_"Sorwe."_

_"It's Okay, Kiddo. Do you want me to read a book for you?"_

_"No, sleep."_

_It was 9 went they woke up. Hailet ran down the stairs to the living room. Severus was reading the morning paper._

_"Grandpa, Grandpa."_

_"Sorry Kiddo, I am not your grandfaher."_

_"Uncle Sevvie, can I talk to you for a sec?"_

_"Sure."_

_"That little girl's name is Hailey and she is two. The reason why she thinks of you as her grandfather because I think of you as my father."_

_"Sweetie, I love you."_

_"Hey kiddo, I am sorry."_

_"Hailedy, where's the letter?"_

_"Grandpa."_

_"For me?"_

_She nodded her head. The content of the letter scared Severus._

_"Sweetie, where is your mom?"_

_"Grandma?"_

_"Yes Hails. Shes in the back."_

_"Ok."_

_"Mommy, where is Grand Grand?"_

_"Granpa Albus."_

_"Yes."_

_"He's at Hogwarts. Baby girl, you can't call me mommy infront of everyone only Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Aunty Ginny, or your father, daddy."_

_"But?"_

_"You can call me madre." (An. means mother)_

_"Ok."_

_"Do you want to go for a walk or watch TV?"_

_"Tele."_

_"OK."_

_Severus and Nicolyette came back inside. When Hailey saw them, she ran to Nicolyette._

_"Grandma,Grandma."_

_"Hello baby."_

_"Nic, I have to go Hogwarts and talk to Albus about this."_

_"Grand Grand."_

_"No Kiddo, you stay here."_

_"Mom,I think I should tell Oliver about this."_

_"Ok."_

_"Let me go first." said Severus_

_"Ok."_

_"Bye Sev."_

_"Bye Uncle Sevvie."_

_"Bye Gandpa."_

_"Bye guys."_

_Fox waited for 5 mins. Then she walk over to the fire place._

_"Oliver Wood."_

_"Hey Fox._

_"Hey Ollie."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_" need you t come over."_

_"Ok."_

_"Just say Croft Manor."_

_"I'll be there in ten mins."_

_"See you."_

_"Hey love."_

_"Hey Ollie."_

_"What do you need tell me?"_

_"How about I show you?"  
"That's fine."_

_Fox walk out of the room and return ten mins later with Hailey in her arms._

_"Who's this little girl?"_

_"Would you like introduce yourelf?"_

_"Ok. Hailey Elizabeth Croft Wood."_

_Oliver look back and forth between Hailey and Fox then he fainted._

_"Daddy."_

_NIcolyette and Winne came running._

_"What happened?'_

_"Hailey introduced herself then he fainted."_

_"He took it well."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Daddy."_

_"Mom, can you hold Hails."_

_"OK."_

_"Ollie...Ollie." said Fox as she shake Oliver._

_"Winne, can you bring some onions. please."_

_"Alright."_

_5 mins later Winne returned._

_"Thanks."_

_"Your welcome, Fox."_

_"Come on Ollie."_

_"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm...I hate onions." said Oliver as he began to come to._

_"Fox."_

_"Yeah."_

_"How is this possible?'_

_"I control time.So, my future self sent Hailey back to help us out."_

_"Oh, don't sacre me like that again."_

_"I'll try."_

_(An. Wait till she tells him, shes pregnant.)_

_"Now that Oliver is alright. Winne and I are going to finish make super.Oliver, would you like to stay?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Daddy."_

_"Yes."_

_"Are you Ok."_

_"I am fine."_

_"Ollie, in school is it ok if Hails called yuo padre."_

_"What does it mean?"  
"Father."answered Hailey (An. she is Fox's daughter.)_

_"How old are you?"_

_"Two."_

_As the young family continue to talk NIcolyette watches and remembers when Fox was born._

_Flashback_

_"Push dear." said Madam Pomfrey_

_"DON'T YOU DEAR ME, I WANT MY HUSBAND AND MY FATHER, NOW!"_

_"Nicolyette."_

_"I am sorry but it hurts."_

_"I know."_

_"Nic."_

_"Sev...AHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

_"Litte Pen." said Albus_

_"Daddy."_

_"The baby is almot here, Albus." said Madam Pomfrey._

_"AHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

_"Push."_

_She push with a her might._

_"I see a head, push."_

_"I am pushing, I am pushing."_

_Two pushes later._

_"It's a girl. I'l clean her up and you may hold her."_

_"OK."_

_When Madam Pomfrey return the baby was dress in red for Griffyindor and green for Slytherin._

_"Hello Foxlyn Elizabeth Athena Selena Croft Dumbledore Snape."_

_"Why the long name?"_

_"Elizabeth was because of mother, Athena alfter you,daddy and Selena after her father."_

_"Nice."_

_"Sev, will you like to hold your daughter?"_

_"I don't think I should hold her."_

_"Why not?"_

_"What if I hurt her."_

_"You won't"_

_As Nicolyette pass the baby to Severus, all his doubt was gone._

_"Shes beautiful. Hello Sweetie, I am your daddy. I love you. (An. AHAHAHAH) Albus, would you like to hold her?"_

_"I would love to."_

_As Severus pass the baby to Albus, when she was safe in his arms.For the first time she open her eyes. Her eyes was baby blue, green, black, red, gold, white, purple._

_"Well little angel, you have beautiful eyes."_

_"What color are her eyes?"_

_"I think you should see for yoursefl."_

_"What's wrong her with eyes? It's not suppose to be all those colors." said a scared Nicolyette_

_"Little pen, your daughter is part of a p rophecy to destory Voldemort."_

_"But why Fox."_

_"Because she is the granddaughter of a dark family and a headmaster. Which means she is more powerful than anyone. Seventeen months from now Voldemort is going to attack either the Potter or the Longbottoms. We are going to relocate them._

_End of Flashback_

_The summer continue Fox, Hailey and Oliver spent alot time together. When Oliver came over Severus went to Hogwarts or use a poljuice potion. Fox told Oliver it was her uncle._


	6. AYAHATNTKR

_Chapter 5_

_Another Year at Hogwarts and TRYING not to kil Ron_

_"Food."said Ron_

_"Ron, do you think about anything besides food?" said Harry_

_"Harry, that would be impossible." said Fox_

_"That's true...Hey, I am insulted."_

_"But it's true." said Hailey from Harry's arms._

_"Not."_

_"Is."_

_"Not."_

_"Is."_

_"Ron, how old are you?"_

_"I am 15."_

_"Really... I though you were 2 years."_

_"Is it attack Ron day."_

_"Yes."_

_"Some friends you are."_

_"You love us." said Fox_

_"It's ture."_

_"What about me?" said a voice_

_Fox turned around an faced to Oliver Wood._

_"I am not sure."_

_"What?"_

_"Of course I love you."_

_"Well I hope you do."_

_"Do you love me?"_

_"Let me prove it to you."_

_His kiss her passionately with love and hope._

_"Food,Food, Food."_

_"Ron, give it a rest."_

_"But..."_

_"Ron, you finish that sentence I am going to hurt you." said Ginny_

_"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Mr.Wealsey would you wait 5 mins then you can eat. Mr. Flich ask me to remind you that magic is not to be use in the hallway. Our heads this year is Percy Wealsey and Penelope Clearwater. Now dig in everyone."_

_Professor Dumbledore's comment made Ron's face red but at the sight of food it was forgotten. It was wonderfl as always. When everyone was done eating, Professor Dumbledore stood up again._

_"Miss.Croft and Mr.Wood please stay behind. We have a special guess with us her name is Hailey; Miss.Croft and Mr.Wood will be taking care of her. I hope everyone has good night and sleep well."_

_When Professor Dumbledore was done everyone filled out of the Great Hall._

_"Hails, do you want to to stay with us or go to the Griffyindor common room with Harry and Ron."_

_"Stay."_

_"Ok." said Fox_

_"What can we do for you Professor?"_

_"I was wondering if I could look after Miss.Hailey while you are attending classes."_

_"I don't mind." said Oliver_

_"Hails?"_

_"Yes."_

_"OK."_

_"Time for bed."_

_"No." said Hailey_

_"We should go to bed. Good night ,Professor."_

_"Good night, Professor."_

_"Good night. Fessor."_

_"Good night."_

_Hailey, Fox and Oliver walk up to the Griffyindor common to find it empty._

_"Good night,Ollie."_

_"Good night, Padre."_

_"Good night, love, Hailey."_

_As the Griffyindor tower was quiet at another part of the castle a boy sat making plans._


End file.
